


Are you Watching?

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Early Beautiful Era AF, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: [OT7 | Jookyun | Changki | Joohyuk] It's the night after their Beautiful comeback stage and Changkyun finds himself unable to calm down. Surprisingly, Jooheon is in the same boat he is... jerking off in their shared room.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is purely fiction and is in no way implying that any member of MX is an exhibitionist or actually get hard during live stages. 
> 
> This is just written by a shipper with ideas from my own mind! Please don't take this the wrong way~ Thank you!
> 
> Also cross-posted on my asian fanfics account @/buffdaddy!!

It was an odd mood Changkyun had at the moment, a mixture of varying levels of embarrassment, anxiety, and even arousal, a feeling that left him feeling wired and tense, like he needed to let out something that had been bottled up inside. Being in public, he tried to keep a calm, serious face, despite everything that had just transpired on stage not even an hour ago. He smiled cutely for the photos, he laughed with his hyungs, but when they arrived back at the dorm after another unforgiving practice session, his mind drifted back to his performance on their comeback stage. Or, more specifically, the not-so-little problem that popped up a few minutes before they got on stage and lasted throughout it. Changkyun had a boner during his comeback stage, which aired on national television, and was shown live to an audience full of monbebes. It was humiliating, as if every inch of him was on display for the world to see, and he had been incredibly embarrassed, and would continue to be embarrassed about it for a while, but weirdly enough, he was more aroused by the memory than humiliated. 

Before the show, his hyungs kindly helped him gain confidence, but a few actions were taken a little too far, leading to a performance that highlighted the contrast between Changkyun’s smooth movements and his stiff cock, something he wasn’t exactly going for. 

However, Changkyun wasn’t the only one getting hot and bothered on stage tonight. While glancing at the other members for choreo cues, he noticed that his hardness was becoming a bit of a trend. In particular, Jooheon appeared to be just as turned on as he was. 

When they tucked in for the night after a stressful and tiring first day of promotions, Changkyun found his mind wandering back to their stage. How liberating it felt, the sinful combination of humiliation and arousal. How sexy it was watching his fellow members get hard on stage with him. And, more specifically, the erotic and surprising sight of his friend, and stone-cold professional, Lee Jooheon, popping a boner mid-stage and having to perform such sexual and suggestive moves while in that state. Thoughts like this were particularly hard to ignore now that he was just lying in bed and left to his own devices in the silence. He bit his lower lip slightly and shifted in his bunk, noticing that he was now completely hard just at the thought of his own lack of control. He snaked a hand down and grasped himself loosely through his sleep shorts, a low moan humming from his mouth, lips now slightly parted. He was tired as hell, and really needed the sleep since he had the chance to, so Changkyun begrudgingly moved his hand away and laid on his side, facing the other set of bunks. In the dark, he noticed some movement from the bottom bunk on the other side. He squinted his eyes in concentration, watching Jooheon’s bunk closely. Jooheon normally didn’t move much in his sleep, and he also wasn’t snoring. After a few seconds, Changkyun heard a familiar sound- moaning and a wet, stroking noise. Changkyun’s eyes widened, staring at the rustling sheets and looked at Jooheon’s face, which was angled up, lips parted erotically and eyes gently closed, a broken, raspy moan slipping from his lips occasionally, intermingling with the sound of a hand stroking hard flesh. 

Watching this, Changkyun’s control completely slipped away, and his hand worked its way back down to his own hardness, wondering just what got their usually composed rapper so worked up. Was he also obsessing over their performance from today? Changkyun felt himself heat up even more, and the urge to make his presence known to his hyung was overwhelming. How could he make himself known without scaring the shit out of Jooheon and risking waking up the whole dorm? Just as he was plotting, his train of thought was interrupted. 

“Fuck,” Jooheon groaned out after a series of breathy moans, sparking a fire within Changkyun. He did love hearing Jooheon curse, and that particular word said in such a raw and desperate tone was unbelievably hot. He was now determined to make Jooheon notice him. Flipping the covers off himself, Changkyun slipped down his shorts and briefs just enough to let his dick bounce free, eliciting a deep groan at the feeling of cool air on his hot manhood. He brought two fingers to his mouth and coated them in spit, using it as a natural lubricant and making it so his strokes sounded wet and sloshy, and most importantly, noisy. Changkyun began pumping himself, making sure to make as much sound as possible. His eyes never left the sight of Jooheon’s bunk, watching the older boy continue undisturbed. Changkyun pouted a bit, deciding to take it up a notch. Arching his hips up, Changkyun lets out a deep, dark moan, sighing out “oh god”. His eyes never leaving Jooheon, Changkyun watches as Jooheon abruptly stops his actions, eyes wide as he immediately recognizes the voice and stares up at Changkyun’s bunk. Changkyun feigns ignorance, and quickly darts his eyes away before Jooheon’s met his.

“….Changkyunnie?” Jooheon whispers, a little out of breath, and Changkyun glances down at him over the brim of the bunk, trying to hide a satisfied smirk. “Yes?” Changkyun calmly replies, feeling his cock twitch in excitement. 

“What are you doing up still?” Jooheon plainly asks, knowing full well what Changkyun was doing up. Changkyun smirks before answering, eyes mischievous.

“Jerking off,” Changkyun replies, delighted by the immediate expression of surprise and embarrassment on Jooheon’s face. Mouth agape, Jooheon blinks a few times before turning away from Changkyun, fingers pressing against his temples as he stares into space, brain short-circuited by the bold response. Collecting himself, Jooheon turns back to look up at Changkyun.

“….Well, you should go to bed, we have an early rehearsal tomorrow,” Jooheon says, trying to forget what he just heard and peacefully return to his activities. Changkyun smiles amusedly, tilting his head cutely as he replies.

“But hyung… just now, weren’t you doing it too?” Jooheon, once again startled by their maknae’s boldness, turns his head away and brings a hand to his lips, patting them with two fingers in thought. He smiles nervously and hums, trying to appear nonchalant, but the sound came out a little strained and Changkyun’s amused giggle tells him that the tactic didn’t exactly work. 

“I like it when you curse, hyung,” Changkyun says, voice soft and deep, and Jooheon feels his face heat up, his cock twitching in response to the whispered confession. 

“Oh… you heard that, huh?” Jooheon nervously replies, chuckling a bit. The situation was a bit unique for them, and he was struggling with calculating his replies. But his control was slipping with each word that left Changkyun’s lips. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Changkyun says, facing the rapper with curious eyes. Jooheon nods, completely unable to look back up at Changkyun anymore. He was getting far too turned on by the conversation as it was, he couldn’t look Changkyun in the eyes right now. “What were you thinking about when you were touching yourself?” asked Changkyun, eager for his reply. Jooheon bites his lip, a hand moving to push through his newly cut, bleached hair as he thought about how to reply. 

After a few seconds of tense silence, Changkyun says something else. “We may have been thinking about the same thing,” he adds, hoping it will lead him to the response he wants. Jooheon weighs his options mentally. At an impasse, he glances up and sees Changkyun’s innocent but ridiculously sexy expression, noting the eager glint in his eyes. Suddenly, not answering or lying wasn’t even an option. 

“The stage,” Jooheon admits softly, swallowing thickly after answering. “I was thinking about the stage.” Changkyun’s pupils dilate as he stares, impressed, at his hyung. 

“So was I,” Changkyun replies and Jooheon stares up at him in shock. “It was really hot,” he continues in a low voice, “I can’t stop thinking about it. And getting hard.” Jooheon bites his lower lip, and groans deeply, his eyes getting hazy with lust as he continues to look up at the maknae with impressed and surprised eyes. 

“What part do you keep thinking of?” Jooheon unconsciously prompts, adjusting his legs so his blanket fell flat on his body, exposing a noticeable tent on his crotch. Changkyun feels his breathing speed up, and he licks the corner of his lips before answering. 

“How hot it was, dancing and performing while completely hard,” Changkyun says. Jooheon stares up at him with half-lidded eyes, completely enraptured. “And…” Changkyun continues, collecting himself before continuing. “And watching you get just as hard as me and still having to continue with the stage.” Changkyun concludes, his heart beating ridiculously fast, nervousness and arousal blending beautifully in his mind. 

“Oh,” Jooheon softly replies, his voice laced with arousal. He looked away before replying. “Yeah, you really were hard out there, and you even adjusted yourself,” Jooheon says. “Honestly, it was really sexy. I couldn’t hold back and got just like you did,” Jooheon admits, chuckling a little. Changkyun hums in response, wrapping a hand around his length and stroking softly as Jooheon continued talking. “I can’t get the image of you on that stage out of my head.” With that, Jooheon glances back up at Changkyun and his eyes widen at the sight of Changkyun’s hand shifting rhythmically up and down at his crotch, clearly doing something indecent. 

The room suddenly gets much hotter, a sensual and primal atmosphere emanating from both bunks, a tension that was better felt than seen. It was stifling, but liberating at the same time. Jooheon swallowed thickly, parting his lips as he pressed a hand against his hardness under the cover. Changkyun felt his breath hitch, and leaned over the railing more to get a better view.

“Take off the blanket, I want to see,” Changkyun whispers out, voice heavy with arousal. Jooheon closes his eyes and feels his cheeks redden, already too far gone to deny Changkyun’s request. Pushing back the blanket, Jooheon reveals a completely uncovered lower half, hard cock twitching and clearly visible despite the dark room. Letting out a low, long groan, Changkyun greedily runs his eyes all over Jooheons’ body, eyes lingering on his crotch and creamy, bare thighs. After a few seconds, he makes it up to Jooheon’s face, taking in his lips, cheeks, and the expectant glint in his eyes. Utterly mesmerized, Changkyun is only half aware that his hand never stopped jerking himself, a fact that was very apparent to Jooheon.

“So that’s what was tenting up your stage pants earlier,” Changkyun murmurs, mostly to himself. “I’m surprised the bulge wasn’t more obvious.” Jooheon smiles a bit, but his mind is going crazy. Did Changkyun just compliment his dick? “You’re also pretty thick too, hyung,” Changkyun continues, as if in a daze. Jooheon licks his lips and stares up at the adjacent bunk, his eyes needily searching for Changkyun’s. 

“You’re pretty hung yourself, Changkyunnie,” Jooheon responds after his and Changkyun’s eyes met, his voice slightly nervous but the sentiment honest. “I’m sure everyone else got a pretty good view of it tonight too, I wonder how many views your fancam has by now?” Jooheon says, his tone suggestive and a bit mischievous, hand curling around the base of his cock as he slowly drags his fingers up the length. “Not to mention the entire audience full of our fans,” he continues, eyes half-lidded and a loose smirk on his lips. Changkyun arches his back and a needy moan trembles from his lips, precum dripping down his length as he pumps himself quicker, spurred on by the nasty language coming from his friend’s lips. 

“Hyung…” Changkyun moans out softly, desperately, his fingers trembling now. He had been hard for so long and hearing Jooheon say words solely meant to spur him on was starting to excite him a little bit more than it should. “Hyung, the lights and cameras felt so good, after all these weeks of not being able to show what we were doing, and then finally letting it all out on one stage. It was so hot in that room, and we were sweating so much, but it felt so exhilarating. Did you think so too?” Changkyun asks, blinking and gazing at Jooheon for his reply. In response, Jooheon slowly nods, his hand moving steadily against his length. 

“During the stage, I wanted to do something even more blatant, I wanted to touch myself outright,” Changkyun confesses, voice more air than sound. Jooheon slips out a raspy, guttural moan, his hips twitching as he jerks himself with long, slow strokes. “I thought about other things too, like if you were thinking the same thing, wanting desperately to touch yourself too,” Changkyun continues, voice fading slightly in his embarrassment at admitting to such base thoughts. “I wanted to see you really do it,” he adds, eyes hazy as he stares at Jooheon for his response. 

“That’s what you were thinking of when we were out there?” Jooheon softly asks, glancing up at Changkyun. Changkyun takes a breath before answering. “Yes,” he replies, voice heavy and deep. Jooheon looks away and his eyes become slightly unfocused in thought. 

“That’s really fucking hot,” Jooheon replies, completely seriously. “Tell me more,” Jooheon prompts, and Changkyun flusters a bit, blinking rapidly as he stares at the older boy. At this moment, Minhyuk quietly stirs awake and Kihyun, who had been awake since Jooheon first said Changkyun’s name several minutes ago, covers his face with his hands. Kihyun had heard far too many things in the dead of night that he shouldn’t have, but this night may have just topped the cake. Never had he overheard a conversation so depraved before, let alone from his friends and group members. Not only that, but they were doing it while jerking off, with other people in the room. It was crude and the conversation bordered on criminal. Kihyun knew all of this, so why was he so hard? Was it because the hot atmosphere was getting to his head? Or was it something more straightforward? Kihyun felt himself flush as he realized that he was genuinely aroused hearing their cute rap-line talk dirty and jerk off together. 

He suppressed a conflicted sigh, and instead shifts slightly in his bed so that he was facing the adjacent bunk. Squinting his eyes to see better as it was both dark and he wasn’t wearing glasses, Kihyun looks over at Changkyun who was laying on the top bunk across from him. He was leaning slightly over the railing of the bed and blatantly jerking off, his cock hard and twitching against his hand. Kihyun feels his breathing pick up, lips parting slightly as he watches their youngest indulge himself, his eyes focused solely on the blurry form of Changkyun’s hand pumping up and down. 

When Minhyuk woke up in the dead of night, the last thing he was expecting to hear was the sentence “hyung~ I can’t stop thinking about your dick~”. Startled at the lewd words and mysterious sound emanating from the bed above his, Minhyuk feels his eyes widen and he lays completely still, desperately hoping nobody would notice his consciousness. His pulse quickens and pupils dilate, listening carefully for any reply. He then hears a breathy and slightly raspy moan, followed by a whispered “Changkyun…” and Minhyuk bites his lip, immediately recognizing the voice’s owner. But what were Changkyun and Jooheon doing at this hour, talking like that from their bunks? Suddenly he begins to process the odd fleshy noises, recognizing them as being the sound of a hand stroking something hard and a little wet. Minhyuk feels himself flush exponentially more, suddenly feeling way too hot for the blanket he was laying under. He was too nervous to look over to check, but he was almost positive Changkyun and Jooheon were jerking off together. Just at the thought, Minhyuk felt himself get hard, embarrassment and excitement rushing through him. Somewhat glad to be laying on his stomach, Minhyuk spread his legs slightly and gently pressed his crotch flush against the mattress, quietly waiting for the next exchange between Jooheon and Changkyun. 

“Are you watching me?” Jooheon whispers out, voice shaking slightly, legs spreading as he strokes himself languidly, hips rolling up rhythmically. He had his head thrown back against the pillow and wasn’t able to see Changkyun from his current position, plus he was a little embarrassed to look into Changkyun’s eyes now that he was getting this close to cumming. Changkyun’s hips tremble slightly as he stares unwaveringly at his hyung, lips parted in short, choppy breaths. “Yeah,” moans out Changkyun, voice breathy and soft, heavy with arousal and dripping with implication. 

“I wanna watch you cum,” Changkyun says, his voice travelling to the ears of all three roommates, unknowingly spurring each one on. Kihyun scrunches his eyebrows together, his gaze trained on Changkyun’s form, soft fingers curling against the mattress as he forces himself not to start jerking off. It was late, he was tired, he shouldn’t jerk off… but fuck, he wanted to so bad it almost hurt. Below Changkyun, Minhyuk bit his lip on a moan, hips rhythmically pressing against his mattress, desperate for friction but also not wanting to get caught. And Jooheon, who the statement was actually directed towards, slips out a soft, needy moan, his pace finally picking up as he stroked himself in earnest. 

“I’m close,” Jooheon replies, voice barely above a whisper as he roughly fucks himself, eyes squeezed shut and the mental image of Changkyun staring down at him as he touches himself burned in his mind. The almost feral glint in Changkyun’s eyes, his loose smirk, the sight of his hand working on his own cock as he stares at Jooheon… all of these things washed over Jooheon’s thoughts like a storm, and he hadn’t felt this turned on and exhilarated in weeks. He wanted to cum while Changkyun was watching him, he wanted to desperately. 

“Me too,” Changkyun says, his breaths coming out in uneven gasps, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of Jooheon’s thighs spread and hips popping up and down on his hand. The visual was so erotic and honest, Changkyun could hardly hold himself back. He felt himself getting closer and closer, but was holding off so he could cum with Jooheon. The wait was almost unbearable, but it didn’t last long. 

Suddenly, Jooheon’s voice turns desperate, gasping and cursing as he pumps himself harder. One hand quickly moves to push up his shirt as Jooheon starts cumming, squirting hot bands of white all over his stomach and hand. His chin angled up and expression one of pure bliss, Jooheon’s hand never stopped as he milked himself completely, uncontrollably whimpering out moans every few seconds. Unable to hold himself back any longer after watching the beautiful display, Changkyun cums as well, collecting the sticky fluid in one hand. Several seconds pass as both boys catch their breath, basking in the after-glow. Jooheon was the first to speak.

“God, that was so hot,” breathed Jooheon, voice still thick with lust. Changkyun chuckles a little, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. He was about to reply, but got interrupted. 

“Yeah it was,” Kihyun spoke, for the first time since they went to bed. Changkyun and Jooheon both froze, utterly in shock by the sudden statement from a man they both thought was asleep. 

“Hyung? You’re awake?” Changkyun asked, voice still out of breath. A new wave of embarrassment came over him, and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to go wash his hands of his sins. 

“Actually… I’ve been awake too,” Minhyuk chimes in, his voice raspy and a little bashful. Kihyun chuckles at the confession, not surprised that he wasn’t the only one who witnessed their little midnight romp. 

“It’s okay though, as long as you don’t do this every night,” Kihyun chuckled, before his expression turned serious and cheeks flushed. “It was really hot though, were you really thinking those things during the stage today?” Kihyun asks, fingers fiddling with the sheet. Minhyuk scrunched his eyes together confusedly, turning over to look at Jooheon. 

“Eh? I guess I wasn’t awake during that part? What?” Minhyuk asked, quickly flushing and blinking rapidly as he watches Jooheon start wiping cum off himself, suddenly flipping back around and trying to pretend he didn’t see anything.

“Yes…” Changkyun admits softly, gazing over at Kihyun with shy eyes. Kihyun swallows and nods his head in acknowledgement, deciding to talk to Changkyun about it some other time… in private. 

“Anybody?” Minhyuk asks the wall, still trying to get an explanation through his embarrassment. Noting his persistence, Jooheon half-heartedly replies.

“Changkyunnie and I talked about the stage earlier too,” Jooheon explains, leaving out several very crucial details. “I’ll tell you more later,” he continues. Minhyuk pouts slightly, but accepts it for now, especially if waiting means he gets a proper answer. 

“Alright, that was fun, but we should all go to bed now,” Kihyun says, readjusting himself in his bed and trying to clear his head of all the dicks. “Changkyunnie, Jooheon-ah, go wash up before you go to sleep,” he added, praying that neither got cum on the sheets. He really did not want to launder crusty sheets tomorrow. 

“Mm,” Changkyun replied, eager to wash his hands and lie down in peace. Jooheon also gets up, fully taking off his shirt and trying his hardest not to get any jizz on the garment as he did so. Both boys then filed out of the room, walking down the hallway and stepping into the bathroom in silence. Both washing their hands in the sink, Jooheon glances up at his reflection and groans as he studies his flushed, fucked-out expression. He looks over at Changkyun and is amused with the similar look on his friend’s face, chuckling slightly. 

“Well… that was quite the night,” Jooheon says, tone light. Changkyun smiles to himself as he rinses off his hands one last time. Looking at his hyung in the mirror, Changkyun shyly makes eye contact with him. 

“Can we do it again sometime?” Changkyun asks, eyes darting away after asking, blinking rapidly although his expression was mostly blank. Jooheon’s eyes widen a bit, staring at the reflection of Changkyun in thought. 

“Yeah, we can do it again,” Jooheon responds after a few seconds, a gentle smile on his lips. Changkyun perks up immediately, looking at Jooheon, and not his reflection, with an eager smile. “But we do need to tone it down for now, especially on stage,” Jooheon adds, and Changkyun nods, acknowledging the statement. He didn’t mind too much anymore, if it meant that he could do even more fun things with Jooheon outside of the stage. 

“Can I kiss you?” Changkyun asks, his expression pure and sweet, and there was no way Jooheon could ever say no to such an adorable maknae. Leaning forward, Jooheon lightly presses their lips together, startled when Changkyun presses harder, lips gently moving against his own. Jooheon feels his heart rate increase, and he mimics the action, parting his lips and kissing the boy in earnest. Changkyun moans softly, tongue darting out to poke at the opening of Jooheon’s lips as he presses his body against the older boy’s. Jooheon quickly parts himself from Changkyun, gazing at the clearly aroused state of his friend as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. 

“…Hyung?” Changkyun asks, a sudden feeling of regret welling up inside him. Jooheon smiles, showing off his dimples, and Changkyun immediately feels at ease. 

“Let’s continue this later, we have an early schedule tomorrow,” Jooheon says, leaning forward to kiss Changkyun, tongue swiping across his lower lip. They begin kissing deeply, and quickly, Changkyun’s body shivering when Jooheon’s tongue runs along the sensitive roof of his mouth. And just as suddenly as it began, it ended. Changkyun couldn’t stop a whine from slipping out of his mouth, and he dazedly watched Jooheon step away. 

“Seriously, we’ll have more time later, let’s sleep while we can. We’ll continue where we left off soon, I promise,” Jooheon says with a small smile. Changkyun nods, unable to dispute the subject any longer. He would just take his hyung’s word for it. 

“Ok hyung~ let’s go to bed,” Changkyun said, grinning to himself as he followed Jooheon back to their room. He has a feeling that this is the start of something far deeper and more interesting than one lost night. <3


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished up a second installment! And the plot thickens... sorry to anyone who wanted this to be Jookyun faithful, but I'm OT7 trash at heart and couldn't bring myself to leave out any of the boys, sorry~ hope you all still enjoy this regardless!
> 
> I'm planning on making this three parts, so look out for the final chapter in the future!
> 
> And thank you for all the kudos and comments! <3

The next morning came far too quickly for four roommates who spent much of their sleeping time engaging in questionable midnight activities. The sun had hardly been in the sky for an hour, but it was already time to get to work. Startled by his loud, blaring alarm, Kihyun inhaled deeply and stretched his limbs, not yet opening his eyes as he processed where he was and what he was doing getting up at such an unholy hour. Changkyun, jolted awake by the noise as well, shifts around in his bed and curls up against his giant plush, memories of the night before slowly resurfacing in his mind. He frowns slightly and presses a fingertip gently to his lips, the sunlight pouring beautifully onto his sleepy face, as he thought of the kiss he and Jooheon had shared the night before. His cheeks felt flush and he blinked several times, pressing his fingertips a little harder onto his lips, as if to mimic the feeling of being kissed. Although he quickly realized how silly it was, and covered his face embarrassedly, grimacing slightly at his own cheesiness. 

“Changkyunnie, are you up?” a gentle, familiar voice calls, interrupting Changkyun’s thoughts. Kihyun was busy straightening his sheets when he called Changkyun, meticulously tucking in the corners and fluffing his pillow, his body turned slightly to glance up at the youngest as he worked. Happy for the reprieve, Changkyun turns his head to look at Kihyun, feeling comforted by the familiar scene and soft, gentle expression on his hyung’s beautiful, bare-skinned face. He finds himself smiling, and Kihyun stops his actions to stare at Changkyun confusedly.

“…Is everything okay? You’re smiling kinda weird,” Kihyun asks, smoothing down his sheet while still watching their maknae with careful eyes. Changkyun smiles wider at the typical reply, only confusing Kihyun more. 

“You look beautiful, hyung,” Changkyun says, voice scratchy with sleep and eyes tired but genuine. Kihyun scrunches his eyebrows together and makes a noise of confusion, staring at the boy for a few seconds before shaking his head and patting down his sheet one last time. 

“Thank you,” Kihyun softly replied after a few seconds, not looking Changkyun in the eye. He began stepping down from his bunk, cheeks feeling a little bit warmer than usual, but it was probably just hot in there. Changkyun watched Kihyun as he stretched his arms above his head, shirt riding up to expose a few inches of his soft, cute tummy. Silently admiring him, Changkyun curled his fingers against his huge dog plush, eyes gentle and sleepy. His hyung really was quite beautiful like this.

Kihyun then began the process of waking the other boys in the room, gently shaking them awake and calling their names affectionately. Reluctantly, Changkyun dragged himself out of bed, carefully stepping down the ladder while pushing a hand through his hair, trying to sort through the tangled locks. Reaching the bottom, he noticed the others were beginning to stir awake as well, and he spared a glance to view their cute, sleepy faces. 

As Changkyun left the room to wash up, Jooheon and Minhyuk both began the tedious process of getting up, each groaning and complaining at Kihyun’s incessant prodding. Once they were both adequately awake, Kihyun left to go to the other room and wake up the boys there. 

Realizing that he was now alone with Jooheon, Minhyuk suddenly became wide-awake. Memories of the night before, and all the things he missed while asleep, suddenly came back to the forefront of his mind. What did Jooheon mean when he said they talked about the stage? And apparently it was something hot? Minhyuk was burning with curiosity, and now that they were alone, he wasn’t going to let this chance go to waste.

“Jooheon-ah~” Minhyuk calls, voice raspier than usual and eyes tired but with a bunny-like curiosity. “Are you going to tell me about what happened last night yet?” he asks, practically overflowing with eagerness. Jooheon groans, scrubbing at his eyes and trying to regain consciousness. Of course Minhyuk would ask him that the very second they’re alone, even if it’s only 7:30AM. 

“Hyung… later,” Jooheon replies, way too tired to deal with this shit right now. Minhyuk pouts but doesn’t complain, deciding to just ask later. But he definitely will be getting an answer out of Jooheon sometime today, even if he has to bother the hell out of the younger boy to get said answer. Content with his plotting, Minhyuk gets up and checks his phone, scrolling through a few articles from their comeback last night as he waited for their bathroom to free up. Jooheon sits up and sighs to himself, wondering just how many times he’d have to deal with his clingy hyung today… and oddly, wasn’t terribly frustrated with the thought.

***

The day was passing like most days did during their promotion period, scrambling from schedule to schedule and trying to squeeze in a meal and rest whenever they had the chance. When they didn’t have something to do, they were sent back to the company building to practice. Free moments were rare, and usually too short, but they did happen almost every day, even during a comeback. It was around 1PM, and they were currently congregated in a break room for an interview. They arrived a bit early and the group that was being interviewed before them still hadn’t even shown up yet, running thirty minutes late. Not knowing exactly when they would begin, the management team couldn’t tote them all the way back to the company only to leave 5 minutes later, so they were kinda stuck there until the interview started. Meaning a much needed break to eat a proper meal or take a short nap for the overworked boys of Monsta X. 

Kihyun found himself very much awake during this brief respite, despite how many of the others were peacefully dozing around him. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way their adorable maknae talked about feeling onstage last night. He wanted to have a discussion with him about how dangerous it could be having thoughts like that, and that it could lead to really negative backlash if an article was released with a tagline like “Boy group Monsta X’s rapper I.M with a stiffie during a performance?”. Truthfully, Kihyun understands the way Changkyun feels. He occasionally gets a little too excited on stage, and loves being seen as sexy while performing. But he knows when he’s going too far, and when it’s time to be a professional. Changkyun is only 21 years old, and has crossed the line far too many times on broadcast to count. He’s playful, young, and has a very inconvenient fetish. It’s only natural that Kihyun would begin to worry about their group’s public image. 

Glancing around, Kihyun notices that Changkyun was the only one still awake other than him. Seizing the opportunity, Kihyun quietly stands up and begins waving at Changkyun, trying to get his attention. Changkyun looks up confusedly, and Kihyun waves his arms, gesturing for the younger boy to come sit with him a little farther way from the group. Tentatively, Changkyun stands up, quietly padding over to sit with Kihyun, a bit tense since he didn’t know why he was summoned. 

“About last night,” Kihyun starts, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap, expression pointed and chin tilted up. Changkyun lets out a small sigh, having expected this conversation would come. He nods his head for Kihyun to continue. “I know it can be hard to control, but you really need to keep yourself in check while we’re on stage,” Kihyun says, tone serious. Changkyun looks down and blinks several times, expression otherwise blank. “It gets harder for the rest of us to stay professional when you get that excited, Changkyunnie. And I understand how you get like that, but this can’t become a thing. I don’t want to wake up and find some hashtag about our penises trending on twitter,” Kihyun says, cracking a smile mid-rant. “I’m serious, Changkyunnie, I-” 

“I know,” Changkyun interrupts, frowning a little. “You don’t have to keep going, I’m aware of how dangerous it is,” he continued, and Kihyun shut his mouth, arching a brow at the blatant lack of respect towards his elder. “But thinking about how dangerous it is kinda… makes my problem worse,” Changkyun softly continued, his eyes staring straight down and lips barely parting to speak. Kihyun felt a shiver go down his back, and the mood of their corner of the waiting room suddenly took a turn. “Thinking about getting caught shouldn’t turn me on but it does, hyung. I don’t know what to do about it,“ Changkyun softly confesses, his cheeks dusted with pink and fingers nervously playing with the hem of his jacket. 

Kihyun swallowed, eyes half-lidded as he gazed at Changkyun, mind working hard to process his bold statement, secretly kind of impressed with his honesty. He rearranged his legs and looked away from the black-haired maknae, eyes quickly darting around the waiting room, observing the beige walls and dark blue chairs, checking to make sure no others were privy to their conversation. Deciding it was safe, Kihyun looked back over at Changkyun and thought hard about how to reply, chewing on his lower lip and occasionally tilting his head, conflicted noises slipping out. Before he could reply, Changkyun startled him with another bold statement.

“Doesn’t it excite you too, hyung~?” Changkyun asked, expression a mixture of demure and utterly enticing, eyes dark but with a glint of something implacable and slightly startling. Kihyun felt goose-bumps rise on his arms, and he found himself frozen for a second at the density of the younger boy’s words. But he quickly came back to his senses, blinking once and inhaling sharply through his mouth, shaking his head as if to physically rid his mind of Changkyun’s deep, heavy voice and implicative statement. 

“Changkyun, I-” Kihyun started, quickly being interrupted. “It does, doesn’t it?” asked Changkyun, his eyes searching and eager, as if he knew the answer but wasn’t totally confident in it. Kihyun pursed his lips at being interrupted by his dongsaeng for a second time that day, but answered regardless. “And if it does?” Kihyun replied, feeling his cheeks heat up at admitting it. Changkyun grinned a little, eyes gleeful and almost puppy-like. “But I don’t-” Kihyun began, but a loud bang jolted him away from the conversation. The door to the waiting room slammed open, revealing a rather ticked off staff member clutching a cell phone. 

“We’re starting the interview with Monsta X now, the other group just cancelled on us,” the staff declared, gesturing for the boys to get up and follow her. Kihyun looked over at Changkyun, meeting his eyes for a brief second, frustration clear on his face. Changkyun chuckled a little, patting his hyung on the back and then leaving it at that, knowing that they had to make up for lost time and get professional now. Kihyun pressed a finger against his temple before standing up, following the mass exodus of sleepy Monsta X boys. Jooheon approached him, looking clearly less groggy than the rest. 

“What were you and Changkyunnie talking about?” Jooheon whispered to Kihyun, falling in pace with the shorter boy. Kihyun pursed his lips and shrugged nonchalantly, glancing over at Jooheon.

“Just… last night,” Kihyun replied, trying to appear casual despite his inner embarrassment. And besides, even if Jooheon found out, he was already aware of their rather special situation from the evening before. Jooheon made a noise of acknowledgement, grinning knowingly to himself as he dropped the subject and began walking behind Kihyun. No other words were needed, and besides, they had work to do now. 

***

The interview went off without a hitch, the jokes were sailing, the awkwardness was minimal, and they even finished 15 minutes earlier than anticipated. Filing out from the room, Kihyun grabbed Changkyun by the arm and slowed him down so they were both walking slightly behind the pack. He wasn’t done with him yet. 

“About earlier, I was going to say that when I have my… problem,” Kihyun began, gesturing with his hands as he tried finding the right words. “It isn’t as obvious as yours, mine doesn’t get that bad,” he continued. “So don’t lump me in with you.” Kihyun smiled a little as if he was joking, but he wasn’t really- they both knew that. Changkyun hummed lowly, both of them stepping outside the stuffy building and into the bright, mid-afternoon sun. 

“I get that, but don’t think you’re that much better than me,” Changkyun replied, smiling mysteriously over at Kihyun, who felt an odd sense of foreboding at the reply. He shrugged it off for now, stepping into one of the vans with Changkyun, along with Hoseok and Hyungwon, while the other three went to a different van. Hoseok sat in the front seat, while Hyungwon went to the first row, leaving Kihyun and Changkyun to sit in the back row. 

They chatted amongst themselves briefly, and their manager, who was driving the car, told them they were headed to the broadcasting station on the other side of town for their show later. It was a long ride, so they had a sufficient amount of time to kill. Hoseok appeared to be working on song lyrics, but occasionally would start dozing off, while Hyungwon was just sitting quietly, looking at his phone. Getting comfortable in the rather large van, Kihyun couldn’t help but replay the last thing Changkyun said to him in his head. What was that even supposed to imply?

“Hyung,” whispered Changkyun, as if he could sense that Kihyun was thinking about him. Kihyun glanced over expectantly, silently prompting him to continue. “Look at the comments on our comeback stage,” Changkyun said, holding out his phone and scrolling through a few comments. “Look at how many people are calling us sexy… haha! Look at this one! ‘Kihyun-oppa~ my heart stopped when you gazed into the camera~ so sexy I can’t breathe~’. That’s pretty good,” Changkyun said amusedly, and Kihyun quickly took out his phone, memorizing the person’s online handle and smiling to himself. He scrolled through and found the comment, quickly screenshotting it for himself. Changkyun chuckled at the behavior, returning to the comments and after a few seconds, he found a rather… interesting one. 

“Did you see this one?” Changkyun asked, silently pointing at the comment and passing his phone over to Kihyun. Squinting his eyes in concentration, Kihyun read the comment and felt his heart beat faster, eyes widening at the words on the screen. ’Oppa-deul… aren’t you getting a little too excited?’ That was all the comment said, and it didn’t even have any replies or likes, but Kihyun couldn’t stop himself from reading the comment over and over. He scrolled down, trying to find other comments like it but couldn’t. He was trembling, just barely, and his cheeks were flush with some emotion he couldn’t place. Kihyun bit his lip slightly, scrolling back up to the comment and reading it one more time. Changkyun watched him quietly, taking in the rapid shifts in mood. 

“Hyung, I thought you said you were different than me,” Changkyun whispered, breaking Kihyun from his trance. “But look, that comment turned both of us on~” he continued, voice impossibly low and deep, but eyes playful. Kihyun’s mouth opened in shock, eyes instinctively looking down to stare at Changkyun’s crotch, flustering at the slightly more prominent bulge. Words of denial got caught in his throat, finding it harder to lie when Changkyun was so straightforward. Kihyun could only stare silently, eyes moving back up to Changkyun’s face, finding a slightly nervous, but undeniably erotic, look in his eyes, a small smirk set on his lips. He honestly was at a loss for words, but realized that a response was probably overdue at this point. 

“Changkyun-ah… I…” Kihyun began, but Changkyun shushed him. “You don’t have to reply,” he said, fingers moving to press lightly against Kihyun’s thigh, making the older boy spread his legs a little instinctively. Leaning close to Kihyun’s ear, Changkyun whispered the following words, “I can clearly see it~” with a playful smirk, making Kihyun let out a soft, high-pitched whine in a wordless acknowledgement. Immediately embarrassed by his own reaction, Kihyun snapped a hand to cover his mouth, tilting his head back to bang against the headrest, making a slight thumping noise. Changkyun felt his smirk widen, and he slid his fingers further up Kihyun’s leg, brushing against his soft inner thigh and then trailing inwards. 

The van moved along the road steadily, bouncing around with every bump in the road, jolting at every stop and a squeaking noise sounding on occasion. This was all background noise to the boys currently riding within it, as they had all heard it countless times before. But right now, the general white noise was very appreciated by two passengers in the back row, grateful there was something to help conceal the questionable noises they were making. Kihyun always had been a bit on the vocal side, and, as Changkyun was finding out, this was only amplified when he was turned on. Sweet, high-pitched moans like melted sugar dripped from Kihyun’s tongue, his legs splayed open as Changkyun began outwardly touching him, Kihyun’s fingers pressing against his lips in a feeble attempt to keep the noise to a minimum. Changkyun was only rubbing him through his pants, but Kihyun was already this much of a wreck. It was almost flattering, but Changkyun wasn’t done with him yet, not by a long shot. 

“Are you turned on?” Changkyun whispered against Kihyun’s ear, hands pressing lower against Kihyun’s crotch, searching for something. Kihyun bit his lip, glancing away. “Knowing that others could find out~?” Changkyun continued, fingers finding their target and pressing in, digging into Kihyun’s butt. “You’re getting this hard in the back of a company van, hyung~” he breathed out, rhythmically pressing against Kihyun’s entrance, obsessed with the way his fingers sank deeper every time. In his daze, Changkyun failed to notice the sudden shift in Kihyun’s mood.

“When did you get so cheeky?” Kihyun sighed out, finally getting back to his senses, the shock-factor wearing off since it seemed like nobody had found out yet. Changkyun blanched a little, blinking several times and moving his body away from Kihyun slightly. “You think just because you have ‘dirt’ on me, that I’m suddenly not your hyung anymore?” Kihyun continued, tone serious and brutal, moving so that he was eye-to-eye with Changkyun. “I don’t think so, maknae.”

Growing bolder by the second, Kihyun reached across Changkyun’s body and grabbed him through his pants, fingers sliding against the hardness and eyes staring straight into Changkyun’s, expression unyielding. Changkyun flushed, in shock by the sudden shift in role, and found himself completely unable to move or resist from his hyung’s characteristic confidence for the first few seconds. Processing the situation, Changkyun giggled a little, and stared up at Kihyun through nervous blinks. 

“Isn’t this lewd, hyung?” Changkyun asked, a mischievous tone in his voice. Kihyun pouted slightly, feeling himself heat up as he realized he fell straight into Changkyun’s game, playing along with him. Ticked off, Kihyun retracted his hand, scooting away and staring out the window bitterly. 

“Were you planning on that reaction from the start?” Kihyun conspiratorially asked, side-eyeing Changkyun with distrust. Changkyun laughed outright, quickly saying “Nope~” in reply, a smile on his face. Kihyun merely looked away, refusing to acknowledge the denial. Amused, Changkyun scooted closer to his hyung, fingers working their way down the back of Kihyun’s pants, pressing in once he found his target. Kihyun jolted, back arching at the sudden sensation, biting back a moan. 

“But you seemed to like it?” Changkyun asked, fingers pressing in deeper. “Shouldn’t we continue…?” he prompted, hoping his hyung would stop being stubborn when he was this hard. Kihyun physically grabbed Changkyun’s wrist, removing the hand from his pants with a gentle pull. After inhaling deeply and adjusting his boner, Kihyun crossed his legs, eyes pointedly not looking at Changkyun as he spoke. 

“Let’s do this later, when we’re at the dorm.” Kihyun coldly replied, but the message itself was promising to Changkyun. “I’ll get too loud in this tiny van,” he continued, voice becoming a bit shy as he turned away, ears red. Changkyun grinned, and leaned forward to kiss his hyung on the cheek. “I can’t wait~” he replied, tone somehow both innocent and incredibly sexy, as if they had a special little secret now. Kihyun flushed, smiling a bit at their maknae’s cuteness. He was irresistible. 

“You two seem close today,” a voice sounded from front of the car, startling Changkyun and Kihyun from their conversation. It was only Hoseok, who was smiling gently, eyes clearly drowsy as he gazed at them over his shoulder. He also appeared to be snuggling with a rather soft looking bunny plush, and his hair was slightly disorganized. Changkyun felt his face heat up, but Kihyun did his usual job of cleaning up their messes, quickly straightening his back, chin tilting up as he replied. 

“Yeah… Changkyunnie is clingy today,” Kihyun said, fluffing up Changkyun’s hair as if to further confirm that they were just being cute and cuddly, and definitely not anything else. Changkyun snuggled his head back into Kihyun’s hand like a puppy, secretly enjoying the touch even though it was only done to prove a point. Finding their skin-ship cute- Hoseok smiled, not questioning it in the slightest. This was pretty standard for them, anyway. Hyungwon, however, had heard a little bit too much that afternoon, belatedly wishing he had put in his headphones earlier when he had the chance. Now he was haunted by the sound of Kihyun moaning in the backseat and Changkyun’s low, deep voice muttering obscene phrases. Still too embarrassed by what he heard, Hyungwon didn’t acknowledge Hoseok’s comment or the reply, pretending to be absorbed in his phone screen. He decided he would talk to Hoseok about it later, where Kihyun and Changkyun wouldn’t find out that he had heard something he shouldn’t have. For now, Hyungwon and all other passengers of that van simply relaxed back into their seats, biding the time until they had to perform. 

In a different van, a few cars away, Minhyuk was about to explode from anticipation. He had been waiting all day, and still didn’t know what really happened last night that was so bad that Jooheon couldn’t bring it up around anyone else. Normally, he wouldn’t bug Jooheon so much… okay so maybe that was a lie, but he definitely was pestering more than usual this time around. Mostly because it involved something sexual, and Minhyuk needed to know all of his members’ dirty little secrets. 

Jooheon and Hyunwoo were sitting in the back row, while Minhyuk sat in the middle row in front of Jooheon. He turned his body to face the row of seats behind him, seeing that both boys had their headphones plugged in and were quietly on their phones. He could work with this.

“Jooheon-ah,” Minhyuk whispered, trying to subtly get Jooheon’s attention without alerting Hyunwoo. Jooheon looked up, removing one headphone, nodding slightly as a sign for Minhyuk to continue. “Can you tell me now?” he asked, in a stage whisper. Jooheon groaned and glanced over at Hyunwoo, surprised to see the older man looking back at him. He shut his mouth and looked over at Minhyuk, sending a warning glare as subtly as he could. Hyunwoo blinked and took out his headphones, confused. 

“What’s up?” Hyunwoo asked, glancing between the two boys, expression innocent. Jooheon sent a pointed look to Minhyuk, prompting him to explain. Minhyuk scrambled, eyes widening as he stared over at Hyunwoo.

“I was just asking Jooheon… what he was thinking about,” Minhyuk asked, smiling cutely. Jooheon resisted the urge to smack his palm against his forehead, and chuckled warily, agreeing. “He seemed contemplative,” Minhyuk continued, pleased with his excuse. Hyunwoo nodded, looking over at Jooheon for his reply with calm, sincere eyes. 

“I’m just… thinking about the stage we’re headed to,” Jooheon answered, glancing over at Minhyuk as he continued. “Wondering if it’s going to be any different than last night’s.” Minhyuk’s ears perked up, wondering if Jooheon would slip something about their secret… but nothing happened, Jooheon was finished talking. Hyunwoo made a noise of acknowledgment, muttering a phrase of agreement to Jooheon before putting his headphones back in and resuming his music. Minhyuk stared expectantly, hoping he would keep talking now that Hyunwoo was distracted again. Meeting his eyes, Jooheon shook his head, frowning a little as if to say ‘really?’, pressing his headphones back into his ears. Minhyuk pouted, dejectedly turning back around in his seat and pulling out his phone. He was going to lose his mind before he got an answer out of Jooheon, he just knew it.

***

“Good job, guys!” called out Kihyun as they exited the broadcasting building, finally finished with the show. He was met with several noises of acknowledgment from the others, but everyone was dead tired and sore from their show so the replies were a bit lackluster. Patting Kihyun on the back as he walked ahead, Hyunwoo sent the boy a Buddha-like smile, eyes turning into crescents. Kihyun smiled back in reply, following after their leader and filing into the van alongside him. The day wasn’t even over yet, but they all felt pretty accomplished with their performance and the work they’d done that day. They were headed back to the company building for more dance practice, but this was pretty normal for them during their promotion periods. Getting into both vans, the members of Monsta X began the drive back to the company, each relaxing into their seats and taking a breather while they still could.

After their practice session and the drive back to their dorm, the boys began their individual nightly routines, each cleaning up and getting ready for bed. Changkyun got in the shower right after Kihyun, who was still in the bathroom with him applying his nightly skincare routine. Which left Jooheon and Minhyuk alone in their room, both still in their dirtied outfits from earlier. Minhyuk silently moved to sit next to Jooheon, giving the boy an expectant look. They both knew what he was over there for. 

“Are you gonna tell me now?” Minhyuk prompted after a few seconds. “Y’know… what you and Changkyunnie were talking about earlier. The stage from yesterday, and how that somehow tied in to you both jerking off together?” Minhyuk clarified unnecessarily, making a blush rise to Jooheon’s cheeks. Hearing it worded like that flustered Jooheon a little bit more than he thought it would, and the fact that Minhyuk was pressed against him thigh-to-thigh in their bedroom alone only added to the embarrassment. 

“Um, hyung… I,” Jooheon began, but he frowned mid-sentence, making deep dimples appear on his cheeks. Why was it so hard to admit to? He had been denying Minhyuk the truth all day, he deserved to know after all he heard last night. What was so hard about telling his hyung that he was a gross pervert who got off looking at his friend’s boner in the middle of a live performance, with dozens of cameras pointed at him? Just at the thought, Jooheon felt a shiver run down his back, and he squeezed his eyes shut, completely embarrassed. 

“Well? Come on, spit it out,” Minhyuk prompted, getting increasingly impatient. Although, that reaction was a little more extreme than he expected… Jooheon wasn’t exactly known for being timid, especially not when they were just at the dorm. He furrowed his eyebrows together at the enigma. “It’s just me, ” Minhyuk continued, placing a hand on the younger boy’s thigh, fingers pressing into the soft flesh. “Nobody else has to know,” he finished, hoping that Jooheon would quickly open up and end his suffering. Jooheon took a soft inhale, deciding that he wasn’t obligated to tell the complete truth. Gaining confidence, he replied. 

“Changkyunnie told me that he got hard during our comeback stage,” Jooheon began, one hand anxiously tapping against his knee as he continued. “I caught him jerking off last night, and he confessed that he couldn’t stop thinking about how, uh, aroused he got on stage.” Jooheon shifted his eyes around, thinking about how to tie it all together without sounding like a sexual deviant. “That’s about all,” he finished, nervously feeling a sweat rise under his shirt, hoping Minhyuk wouldn’t ask too many questions. 

“I knew Changkyunnie was turned on during that show, but I didn’t realize just how much he got off on it afterwards,” Minhyuk responded, a small impressed noise slipping from his lips. Jooheon nodded calmly, leaning back on the bed and looking over at Minhyuk, seeing that his hyung was pinker in the cheeks and eyes a little nervous. A few seconds passed, but something clicked within Minhyuk’s head the moment Jooheon thought he got away with it. 

“Eh? Wait… But you were jerking off too?” Minhyuk suddenly asked, and Jooheon lowered his head embarrassedly. Crap. “Yeah, you definitely were. You said you and Changkyun were talking about getting hot and bothered on stage, and then it ended with both of you jizzing…” Minhyuk said, giving Jooheon a questioning look. “Were you getting off on it too?” Jooheon felt himself sweat harder, realizing that despite his efforts, Minhyuk still found out everything way too easily. “Ah, Jooheon, really?” Minhyuk said, disappointment clear in his voice. At this, Jooheon shot a look over at Minhyuk, hands making the ‘time-out’ pose as he shook his head slowly. 

“Now, hyung, time out, time out,” Jooheon said, a bit ticked off by the notes of condescension he heard in Minhyuk’s voice. He paused for several seconds, dragging it out as he thought of what to say, only having known that he needed a moment. Minhyuk started laughing at the typical behavior, leaning back on his hands as he watched his dongsaeng fumble for an excuse. “Aishhh… come on Jooheon-ah, I thought you were better than that,” Minhyuk finally said, smiling brightly at Jooheon. At that, Jooheon finally spoke. 

“I mean, you were turned on by it too, right?” Jooheon said, before quickly amending his sentence. “The stage, that is. I mean, you can’t blame us for-” he continued before getting interrupted by Minhyuk. 

“No, actually, I wasn’t,” Minhyuk said, the sunny grin on his face quickly melting into a dark, attractive smirk. “Clearly you aren’t as professional as you used to be, Jooheon-ah~” he continued, leaning forward and staring deeply into Jooheon’s eyes, hints of amusement in his gaze. Flustering hard at the reply, Jooheon looks away, leaning back a little to further avoid his burning gaze. 

“…Really?” Jooheon tentatively asks after a few seconds of collecting himself, holding onto the shred of hope that he didn’t completely look like a hormonal teenager compared to his older friend. Minhyuk chuckled, his switch already flipped, as he leaned ever closer to Jooheon, gaze hot. 

“Just because you and Changkyun can’t keep it in your pants doesn’t mean I can’t,” Minhyuk replied, his hand making its way back to Jooheon’s thigh, digging into the flesh absently, satisfied with how plush and soft it felt. Jooheon’s eyes widened, and he pressed his thighs together instinctively, trying to process the dark, sexy tone of Minhyuk’s raspy voice. “But it’s cute that you don’t realize just how easy you are to turn on,” he continued, his free hand moving to hold Jooheon’s chin, tilting his head so he was now forced to look at Minhyuk’s face. Staring into those impossibly deep, sultry eyes, Jooheon felt something inside snap, and suddenly he was feeling way more aroused than embarrassed. Without realizing, Jooheon parted his lips, cheeks red and face shining with a thin layer of sweat, his eyes captivating and sexy. Minhyuk fell into a trance staring at Jooheon, taken aback by how hot he looked, after Minhyuk was practically making fun of him. 

“Hyung…” Jooheon whispered out, feeling a flurry of different emotions swell within him, even getting a little hard at the sheer intensity. The mood of the bedroom was hot and right on the edge of crossing a line, and it spurred both boys on, leading to something more physical almost without trying. Minhyuk leaned his face closer to Jooheon’s, who tilted his chin up in response. Minhyuk licked the corner of his own mouth, growing bolder by the second. 

“Can I kiss you a little?” Minhyuk asked, voice soft and raspy, brimming with intention. Jooheon nodded, the motion hardly noticeable, and soon Minhyuk pressed his lips against Jooheon’s, moaning at the sensation after all of the tension. Pressing against Minhyuk, Jooheon began mouthing at the older boy’s lips, seeking something more stimulating, Secretly, Jooheon only had his first kiss last night with Changkyun, and he wasn’t used to the feeling just yet. And, not only that, but Minhyuk seemed really skilled, his tongue curling against Jooheon’s and swiping inside his mouth in ways that Jooheon never dreamed would feel this intimate. It was very overwhelming for a boy that hardly had any experience at all, and he felt himself getting more aroused by a kiss than he’d ever be comfortable enough to admit. 

After several seconds that left like hours, Minhyuk finally parted their lips, leaning back to catch his breath. Instinctively, Jooheon leaned back in for more, a soft whine coming from his mouth at the loss of contact. Chuckling, Minhyuk pressed his finger on Jooheon’s lips to shush him, amused by how cute and inexperienced Jooheon was. However, Jooheon took the gesture the wrong way, parting his lips and sticking out his tongue, licking the tip of Minhyuk’s finger once or twice. Minhyuk retracted his finger back in surprise, staring at the blonde boy with impressed eyes. Jooheon opened his eyes finally, gazing up at Minhyuk expectantly. 

“Is that all?” Jooheon asked, secretly hoping they would continue and go further than that- he was already completely hard. Minhyuk smiled, exposing his teeth, as he took in Jooheon’s disheveled appearance, admiring the bulge in his pants and the spit dripping down his chin. 

“Yep~” Minhyuk replied, smiling cheekily. “I did only ask if I could kiss you a little bit~” he continued, and Jooheon felt a wave of disappointment hit him. 

“But…” Jooheon began, but quickly stopped himself, trying not to appear even more desperate and pathetic than he already did. Minhyuk stood up, clearly done with the situation, patting down the wrinkles in his pants as he amusedly stared over at Jooheon. 

“It’s no fun if you get that hard so easily, Jooheony~” Minhyuk called out cutely, making Jooheon fluster again. Why did he have to have such a playful hyung who left him hanging at the worst of times? Although, after only a few seconds, Jooheon was kinda glad that they hadn’t continued.

The door to their room opened and in walked Kihyun and Changkyun, both clean and ready for bed. Kihyun raises a brow at Jooheon’s flushed face, giving a pointed look to Minhyuk, but otherwise not questioning it. Their dorm was small, secrets didn’t exactly last for very long. Changkyun also stared confusedly at the strange vibe and the two flustered-looking residents, but followed Kihyun’s lead and decided to just let it be. 

“The bathroom is free now,” Kihyun said, cutting through the heavy atmosphere like a knife. Minhyuk acknowledged him, and dragged Jooheon with him to wash up, mumbling something about conserving time that way. Shutting the door after themselves, Kihyun stared over at Changkyun with a confused expression.

“I wonder what that was about,” Kihyun said, fingers carding through his mostly wet hair as he stared over at Changkyun. Changkyun merely shrugged his shoulders, just as lost as Kihyun. Glancing at the door in thought, Kihyun simply shrugged as well. 

In the room down the hall, Hyungwon and Hoseok both were towel-drying their hair and getting ready for bed, having bathed together not too long ago. There was a tense atmosphere that had developed after Hyungwon told Hoseok in the bath that he “heard something weird in the car”, but wouldn’t elaborate further, saying he would do so when they “weren’t naked, you’ll understand”. Since then, Hoseok had been trying his hardest to bite his tongue and not pester Hyungwon with questions, but in doing so, remained completely silent aside from minimal phrases, making the mood a bit awkward. But they were now finally both finished bathing, which meant Hyungwon would tell him the mysterious thing he heard. Sitting on the edge of Hoseok’s bed, Hyungwon set down his towel and stared up at Hoseok, smiling nervously.

“So… in the van earlier,” Hyungwon started, and Hoseok’s ears perked up, eyes staring at Hyungwon expectantly. “Do you remember when you commented on how close Kihyun and Changkyunnie were?” Hoseok furrowed his brows, nodding.

“Yeah?” he replied, one hand moving up to push through his wet fringe, arranging the strands. Hyungwon took a deep breath, chuckling at the absurdity of the next line he was about to say.

“Well, I think they were a little closer than you saw,” Hyungwon said, barking out a breathy laugh, pupils moving around as he continued his story. But before he could say the fated lines, the door opened, and in walked Hyunwoo, having finished his shower incredibly early. Hyungwon froze, but Hoseok merely disregarded his presence, not seeing what could be so secret that not even their leader could know about it.

“…Hyung, get over here,” Hyungwon said, gesturing for Hyunwoo to join their little discussion. Hyunwoo walked over slowly, taking in the tense mood and standing next to Hoseok, letting his wet bangs drip onto his face. Hyungwon crossed his legs and started his story over, this time from the beginning. 

“So, in the van earlier, when we were heading to the show,” Hyungwon began, less tense now that Hyunwoo was present. “I think I heard something I wasn’t supposed to. Ah,” a chuckle slipped from Hyungwon’s lips, the awkwardness coming back. “I think Changkyunnie and Kihyun were fooling around in the car,” he finished, staring up at his hyungs for their reaction. Hyunwoo merely nodded calmly, seemingly unfazed, while Hoseok’s eyes widened considerably, his mouth gaping open in shock. 

“Wait- are you serious?” Hoseok questioned, smiling a little, wondering if he was getting played. Hyungwon nodded, raising his eyebrows.

“Yep. I heard Kihyun moaning and everything. I don’t think they got very far though, but…” Hyungwon replied, being interrupted by Hoseok’s shocked cry, his eyes quickly darting around the room.

“Whoa!! How did I miss that?” Hoseok asked, hands clutching the sides of his head, staring down in shock. Hyunwoo chuckled, amused by the extreme reaction. “Moaning?!?” Hoseok continued, voice trailing off. Hyungwon nodded again, expression clearly saying ‘yep, welcome to my day’. Glancing over at Hyunwoo, Hyungwon furrowed his brows, curious about the lackluster reply.

“Hyung? Did you already know something was going on?” Hyungwon asked, staring up at Hyunwoo expectantly, eyes questioning. Hyunwoo glanced over, and he laughed, surprising both Hyungwon and Hoseok.

“Last night, I heard something weird too,” Hyunwoo started, and Hyungwon’s eyes widened as he remembered some of the lines Changkyun said to Kihyun. Could they have been doing it last night, too? “When I was on the toilet, I heard everyone talking in the other room. I also think I heard moaning or something,” Hyunwoo finished, nodding his head. Utterly shocked by the candid, and definitely belated, confession, Hyungwon and Hoseok both stared unblinkingly at Hyunwoo, eyes wide.

“Ehh???” Hyungwon said, looking surprised and mildly offended, pouting his lips in a frown as he blinked up at his hyung. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier then??” he prompted.

“Oh, well, I didn’t really question it,” Hyunwoo said, laughing cutely, scratching the back of his head abashedly. Hyungwon’s jaw dropped as he stared at his hyung, blinking slowly. He had been mentally replaying the things he heard all day, feeling conflicted about his friends’ behavior. But Hyunwoo… just accepted it as fact. It was kinda respectable, but a little perturbing to say the least. 

“Should we talk to them about it?” Hoseok asked, interrupting Hyungwon’s thoughts. Glancing up at him, Hyungwon pursed his lips in thought. He hadn’t thought that far ahead yet, and was at a loss for an answer. 

“It’ll come up eventually,” replied Hyunwoo, who had experienced first hand how secrets didn’t exist in this dorm. 

“Yeah, he’s right,” Hoseok said. “Something this big can’t be hidden for long, they’ll slip up again soon, or they’ll bring it up themselves,” he continued, sounding confident. Hyungwon and Hyunwoo both nodded in agreement, deciding to just let it happen naturally instead of having a family meeting about it. Widening his mouth in a yawn, Hyungwon was suddenly reminded of how tired he was, and stood up from Hoseok’s bed, begrudgingly crawling up the ladder for his bunk and then laying down, groaning happily at the feeling of a pillow under his head. 

“Alright, let’s go to bed for now,” Hyunwoo said, smiling fondly at his sleepy dongsaeng’s cute behavior. Hoseok verbally agreed, and they all laid down for the night, thoughts of their other roommates drifting away as they each fell asleep. 

In the room down the hall, everyone had peacefully gone to bed, clean and exhausted. Some were content to forget about the day, but others were stewing on some of the things that had happened, not necessarily in regret, but in shock at how much had changed with only a few encounters. Jooheon in particular was kept up for a bit longer, mind still stuck on how Changkyun looked at him like he was delectable, and how Minhyuk opened a whole new door for him. He felt guilty, in some ways, for leaving the other three out of the situation, but they all knew it wouldn’t be that way for long. He didn’t know how this relationship would develop, but he was excited and a little terrified at the prospect of it advancing further. Mind swimming with conflicted thoughts, Jooheon fell asleep, his mind still on overdrive. 

After a few minutes, he was wracked with nightmares about insecurities and fears, his body jolting at the visions in his head. Awakened by the sound of Jooheon whimpering and shifting in his bed, Changkyun drowsily looked over the edge of his bunk, seeing Jooheon clearly in pain and scared. Startled by the sight, Changkyun called out to him. 

“Hyung? Jooheon-hyung?” he said, voice above a whisper, trying to hopefully wake the boy from his nightmare. But there was no reaction. He called out to Jooheon again, this time his voice louder. Waking with a jolt, Jooheon shot up in his bed, sitting upright and breathing heavily. He looked over at Changkyun, eyes squinting in the darkness, but after meeting eyes with the younger boy, he began breathing harder, almost hyperventilating. 

“C-Changkyunnie…” Jooheon finally whispered out, voice hoarse. At the sound of his hyung’s strained, scared voice, Changkyun got out of his bed, quickly scurrying down the ladder as he rushed as fast as he could to be by Jooheon’s side. 

“Hyung, it’s okay, it was just a dream,” Changkyun whispered, trying to calm him down. Jooheon’s breathing began to slow down a bit, but he was still clearly frazzled. Taking him by the hand, Changkyun began slowly stroking the tops of his fingers, eyes worriedly staring at Jooheon’s, which were squeezed shut in fear. Although, after only a few seconds, Jooheon pulled Changkyun forward by their connected hands, making the younger boy’s body press against his, in an awkward hug. Eyes widening, Changkyun stared at the wall in surprise, arms straight as he was still processing what just happened. Pressing his face against Changkyun’s shoulder, Jooheon wrapped his arms around the boy’s body, hands clutching his back desperately. Changkyun suddenly couldn’t sit still anymore, and hugged Jooheon in return, fingers stroking the back of his head and back. He began whispering soothing words, and soon Jooheon’s breathing slowed down to a normal pace, his body relaxing against Changkyun’s. 

Smiling to himself, Changkyun parted from Jooheon, thinking the boy had finally calmed down from his nightmare. However, just as he was about to walk away, Jooheon grabbed him by his arm, tugging on him slightly.

“Stay here,” Jooheon whispered, voice sounding pathetic and hoarse, his eyes downcast as he was too embarrassed to look at Changkyun directly. Surprised by the display of weakness, Changkyun stopped in his tracks, and he smiled sadly, deciding that his friend in need was more important than sleeping in his own bed. He nodded, and crawled into bed with Jooheon, surprising him. 

“Let’s go back to sleep, hyung,” Changkyun said softly after positing himself in bed, back pressed against Jooheon’s front. Jooheon wrapped his arms around Changkyun’s waist, pressing the younger boy against him as he breathed in deeply, relaxing against the familiar presence. 

“Okay,” Jooheon whispered, voice barely audible, and they both slept deeply and soundly that night, comforted by the warmth of the other.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me while I worked on rounding off this little series! I've really been grateful for all the kind words and kudos, so thank you all so much!
> 
> This is the official final chapter, but I have an idea for an epilogue of pure OT7 fluff and may throw that in there sometime <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Again, the sun greeted him this morning, like it does all mornings, with a rejuvenating life force. To be awake was to be alive, some say. But this morning, like all mornings, Hyungwon was startled awake by the loud, nagging voice of Kihyun, shaking him roughly. He wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out, to somehow mentally will Kihyun to walk away and let him sleep. But no matter how many times he tried, it never seemed to work. He would try again tomorrow though, because one day it may actually work. Not today though.

“Hyungwonnie, get up! This is your last call, we’ll really leave you behind this time,” Kihyun said, sighing at the completely still form of Hyungwon. Pursing his lips, Hyungwon groggily contemplated the words that left Kihyun’s mouth. ‘Last call’? How funny, how was it possibly the last call when he hadn’t heard Kihyun say anything before that. He begrudgingly shifted in his bed, alerting Kihyun of his consciousness. 

“Finally, you’re moving. Now get up, we’re going to grab breakfast and do morning training,” Kihyun said and Hyungwon groaned loudly, voice deep since it hadn’t been used that day. 

“Just bring me back something- I don’t want to go,” Hyungwon finally said, and Kihyun sighed heavily to himself. What would he do with this boy? Ignoring the comment, Kihyun walked back over to his own room to attempt to wake up the two who were uncharacteristically sleeping in. Entering his bedroom, Kihyun walked over to Jooheon’s bed and shook both of the boys residing on it, startling Changkyun awake. The newly awoken boy blinked his eyes sleepily, clearly confused. 

“You’re in Jooheon’s bed. Come on, get up if you want breakfast,” Kihyun said, and Changkyun flopped his head on his pillow. Waking at the word breakfast, Jooheon grumbled incoherently and nuzzled against Changkyun’s neck, pressing the younger boy into his body, unknowingly pressing his morning wood against Changkyun’s butt. At the feeling of something hard pressing against him, Changkyun froze, his face warming and body reacting immediately. Jooheon was so hard, and he was so close… if he just moved his butt slightly, his dick would sandwich right between his-

“Are you coming??” Kihyun interrupted, getting increasingly more frustrated. Changkyun weighed his options: either get a nice meal with the others, or stay here in bed with Jooheon for a few more minutes, who was hard and pressed against him. He chose the latter.

“Hyung, can we stay here? Just tell one of the managers to pick us up with a snack when you’re done,” Changkyun said, hoping that Kihyun would let them live, just this once. He stared up into Kihyun’s face, giving him his best puppy-dog eyes, hoping he didn’t look as turned on as he felt. Sighing annoyedly, Kihyun felt his cheeks turn pink as he registered the little giveaways that Changkyun was a bit more than just sleepy, and glanced at the nonexistent gap between his and Jooheon’s bodies. 

“Okay, but you only have like 30 minutes tops,” Kihyun said, and Changkyun grinned happily, nuzzling his face into his pillow and pretending to be more tired than he was. “So you better finish before one of our managers walks in on something that will scar them for life,” Kihyun continued, barking out a hyena-like laugh. Changkyun’s eyes widened, and he felt his face flush, expression otherwise blank. 

“I-It’s not like that, hyung,” Changkyun started, but Kihyun interrupted him with a shake of his head, rolling his eyes. 

“It’s fine. And Hyungwon is staying too, so don’t get too loud,” Kihyun added, unplugging his phone from the wall and then stretching his neck, eyes gently closed. Changkyun verbally acknowledged his comment and then watched Kihyun leave the room, rounding up the others. Changkyun could distinctly hear Kihyun explain that the three of them were staying back for now, and surprisingly wasn’t met with much backlash or questioning. At the sound of them all filing out of the dorm, Changkyun felt Jooheon press against him harder, one of his hands gently running under Changkyun’s shirt. 

“Thank you for staying with me last night,” Jooheon raspily whispered against Changkyun’s neck, making the younger boy shiver at the slightly ticklish sensation. 

“Of course, hyung,” Changkyun replied, his butt shyly pressing against Jooheon’s crotch, hoping Jooheon would notice. Immediately, Changkyun heard a low moan, and felt Jooheon’s hands grip his hips tighter, pressing their bodies closer. Moving back at soft, gentle thrusts, Changkyun began grinding up against Jooheon’s lower half, feeling the older boy’s cock slide between his ass cheeks deliciously. Jooheon pressed his face into the crook of Changkyun’s neck, lips mouthing at the skin there as he began thrusting back as well, creating an irresistible friction. At this point, Changkyun couldn’t hold back his voice any longer, and low, choppy moans spilled out of his lips like honey, long and deep. He wanted more, much more, and they didn’t have much time. They had to work fast.

“What do you want to do with me?” Changkyun asked demurely, but his mind was filled with impure thoughts. Jooheon hummed thoughtfully, and his breathing picked up, fingers digging into Changkyun’s hips to resist rutting into his ass while he talked.

“I kinda wanna fuck you,” Jooheon admitted, voice a little shy and nervous, as if he wasn’t expecting affirmation, especially since they didn’t have much time. Changkyun’s eyes became half-lidded and hazy with desire, and his lips parted in hot breaths as he processed the statement. Jooheon wanted to fuck him. His close friend wanted to pound his ass into oblivion, probably. It was a pretty incredible thought, but it wasn’t really practical given the time restraint… sadly.

“We don’t have time,” Changkyun eventually said, his voice disappointed. Jooheon frowned a bit, a hand moving down to push Changkyun fully onto his stomach, fingers pressing deeply between Changkyun’s ass cheeks. Surprised, Changkyun let out a high moan, his eyes widening slightly. He had never touched that part of himself before… so why did it feel so good when Jooheon did? It was slightly intrusive, and definitely strange, but it felt wrong in all the right ways, and intimate beyond anything he could explain. Jooheon’s fingers began pressing rhythmically against his entrance, digging deeper every thrust, and Changkyun felt himself relaxing into it, letting the tip of Jooheon’s finger press inside. At that sensation, both boys let out a groan, each feeling the room get hotter and the tension rise. 

Suddenly though, Changkyun moved to sit up, startling Jooheon and making him wonder if he went too far. Staring up at his elder with hazy, slightly unfocused eyes, Changkyun parted his lips in a breathy exhale, as if he decided something. 

“Can we kiss?” Changkyun asked, his voice low and soft, almost inaudible. Jooheon nodded slightly, his cheeks on fire, eyes staring down at Changkyun to make his move. Leaning forward, Changkyun pressed their lips together gently at first, but the gentleness only lasted a few seconds before he started getting desperate, little moans slipping from his mouth as he swiped his tongue against Jooheon’s plump lips, begging for entrance. Jooheon responded immediately, opening his mouth and trying to mimic the techniques he learned from Minhyuk yesterday, hoping that he didn’t appear too inexperienced in front of his dongsaeng. They kiss for several more seconds, tongues swiping against each other, before parting, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Panting, Changkyun stares up at Jooheon with a playful look in his eyes. 

“Hyung… you’re not a virgin, are you?” Changkyun said, thinking about how sloppy of a kisser Jooheon was, and of the numerous times he’s admitted to never really dating before. Jooheon felt his cheeks heat up and he pouted, eyes looking down as he replied.

“Well…” he began, and Changkyun started chuckling cutely, setting Jooheon off. 

“Like you’ve had sex either!” Jooheon accused, his cheeks hot but gaze more confident as he stared at Changkyun for affirmation. Puffing his cheeks out, Changkyun blinked several times, eyes looking anywhere but Jooheon. 

“….So maybe I’m a virgin too,” Changkyun admitted, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt, brushing slightly against the prominent bulge that was still in his pants. 

“Cheeky maknae…” Jooheon said, voice trailing off as he noticed how hard Changkyun still was. He wanted to take care of his problem, he wanted to touch him so bad he could barely hold himself back. Looking up and seeing where Jooheon’s eyes were focused on, Changkyun swallowed thickly, a hand quietly moving down to brush against his length, eyes staring straight at Jooheon’s face. As if in a trance, Jooheon swallowed thickly, hand moving to grasp Changkyun’s thigh, eyes silently begging him to continue. 

Changkyun took note of the concentration and moved his waistband down, adjusting the garment so that his hard cock bounced free. He moved a hand to stroke himself lightly, a small smirk set on his face as he watched Jooheon take in the sight before him. Jooheon felt the sudden, intense need to lap up the precum on the head of Changkyun’s dick, and he adjusted his body slightly, head moving closer to its target as he felt strange, impure desires well up inside him. Never before had he felt such a need to give Changkyun head, and definitely not to the degree that he was actually almost face-to-face with it, lips parting as he tried his hardest to hold back. Luckily, he didn’t have to think about it any longer, because not one second after he lowered his body did Changkyun grip the back of his head and push him gently closer to his boner. 

Feeling his breathing speed up and pupils dilate, Jooheon stuck out his tongue and lapped at the head of Changkyun’s cock, immediately savoring the unique taste and sensation. It felt weirdly… right, putting his mouth there. Like he’d been holding back for so long and now he could finally do what he had always wanted to. Changkyun became utterly enamored by the sight of the older boy adorably licking his cock like a lollipop, but he wanted more. Pressing his hand harder against Jooheon’s head, he gently pushed the boy’s lips against his cock, urging him to take it deeper into his mouth. Following his lead, Jooheon parted his lips and pressed his tongue against the underside of Changkyun’s length, slowly sliding the head into his mouth with half-lidded eyes. Once he had the head fully inside, Jooheon then sucked in his cheeks and rubbed his tongue against the underside, finishing the motion with a loud pop as he parted himself from the other boy’s dick. Changkyun groaned deeply, savoring the addictive feeling, hoping Jooheon would do it again and again. And, luckily, Jooheon did, his lips quickly returning after he got the feeling down. 

He continued to suck off Changkyun for a few minutes, gradually taking more and more of Changkyun’s length with each bob of his head, until Changkyun couldn’t take the anticipation any longer, his hand gripping the back of Jooheon’s head as he shoved the boy fully onto his cock. Startled at the sudden, and very intense, sensation, Jooheon felt his eyes water and he began choking, little coughs breaking through the barrier in his throat and slipping out of his lips, along with an excess amount of saliva. Changkyun, however, had never felt something this good before, the way Jooheon’s throat tightened with every little choke, how wet and tight he was, it was all way too much for him. He had been on the edge for a while, and the indescribably incredible feeling of being balls-deep in a hot, wet mouth set him off, and he found himself suddenly cumming down Jooheon’s throat. Groaning low, choppy moans, Changkyun pressed himself impossibly further inside, hips trembling as he came. 

Feeling the scorching hot liquid pour into his mouth, Jooheon quickly pulled away in an attempt to not choke on semen this early in the morning. Sadly, a good portion of Changkyun’s jizz already made it down his throat, and the rest continued to squirt half-heartedly against his face. The amount that made it in his mouth, but not down his throat, Jooheon spit out bitterly into his hand, his eyes still watery from the intense pain of having a huge penis forced several inches down his throat. 

“You… cheeky… bastard,” Jooheon managed to spit out between gasps, still trying to catch his breath. Changkyun smiled lazily, his eyes still mostly closed in ecstasy, still not quite coming down from his high. He had never expected that doing that would feel so good, and so different from anything else he’d ever done. He wanted Jooheon to deep-throat him again immediately, he wanted to fuck his face. 

“So you’re just going to bask in your afterglow now?” Jooheon asked, voice clearly salty, as he plopped back against his bed, his erection still present in his pajama shorts. Changkyun finally opened his eyes a little, and he felt a few tinges of regret looking at his clearly unsatisfied friend. 

“Do you want me to return the favor?” Changkyun asked, his voice breathy and sexy, eyes searching and a bit guilty. Jooheon pouted a bit, but when he opened his eyes and saw the way Changkyun was staring at him, he couldn’t help but fall prey to that innocent but weirdly sexy look in his eyes. 

“….Yes,” Jooheon replied, suddenly feeling a new wave of embarrassment wash over him at the raw, honest way Changkyun was looking at his erection- like he truly wanted nothing more than to make him feel good. It was overwhelming, and a bit uncomfortable, but it was also everything he wanted in this moment and nothing more. He arched his hips up, allowing Changkyun to remove his shorts and underwear. Now completely bare from the waist-down, Jooheon pressed his thighs together, suddenly feeling shy even though he knew he had semen on his chin still. 

“Spread your legs, baby,” Changkyun said, voice deep and rumbly, eyes dark as he stared up to see Jooheon’s reaction, watching the older boy’s face turn completely red, eyes widening and lips parting in shock. Did Changkyun really just call him baby? Jooheon never really thought about it before now, but he realized that in this situation, he really, really liked it. His cock stiffened and twitched a few times, precum spilling out of the tip. Noticing this, Changkyun smirked slightly, exposing his teeth, as he gazed back up at Jooheon’s face. 

“You heard me, baby~ you have to spread your legs for me~” Changkyun said, getting bolder by the positive reaction. Jooheon furrowed his eyebrows, annoyed at how confident Changkyun was getting. But despite this, his cheeks flushed harder, and he couldn’t find it in himself to say no to such a request. Especially not when he was this hard. Spreading his thighs obediently, Jooheon watched as Changkyun situated himself between his legs, staring down at Jooheon’s cock with an unreadable expression. Lowering his head slowly, Changkyun began softly swiping the flat of his tongue against the tip, lapping up the precum before slurping the entire head into his mouth, rubbing his tongue along the underside wetly. Overwhelmed by the feeling, Jooheon feels his hips naturally pop up in an attempt to heighten his pleasure, and groans lavishly when he manages to slide further inside Changkyun’s mouth. Adjusting to the intrusive feeling, Changkyun begins sucking the boy off in earnest, his eyes squeezed shut and hands tightly gripping Jooheon’s thighs, fingers digging in to the plush flesh. After only a minute or two of the addictive, vacuum-like suction, and wet, sloppy sensation, Jooheon felt himself getting close. 

“Changkyunnie-“ Jooheon began, but his embarrassment caught up to him, making it difficult to say the next words. 

“Do you want to cum?” Changkyun asked after removing his mouth, his eyes twinkling with eagerness and a little pride. Jooheon bit his lip and shut his eyes, trying to not fall prey to Changkyun’s charms. 

“Mm,” Jooheon replied, hoping it was enough, his cheeks hot and sweat dripping down his chin. 

“Where do you wanna cum, then?” Changkyun asked, smirking, hand moving to jerk off Jooheon while he replied. Groaning at the feeling of Changkyun’s hand stroking him so powerfully, Jooheon lost his train of thought completely, unable to think about anything other than the friction between his legs and how much he wanted to cum. 

“Tell me, baby. Where do you wanna cum?” Changkyun asked again, his tone turning more serious as he realized how little time they had left. Their manager could come back to the dorm any minute, and they were both pants-less and the whole room reeked of semen. His hand began pumping faster, eliciting a needy moan from Jooheon.

“In your mouth,” Jooheon belatedly replied, his lips parting in breathy pants as Changkyun jerked him off faster, feeling himself get closer and closer to release. Breath hitching, Changkyun nodded in reply, wrapping his lips around the head of Jooheon’s cock, hand working the shaft quickly in time with his mouth, hoping Jooheon would cum soon. 

“I’m cumming-” Jooheon choked out, voice tense as he finally came, hips arching up and body trembling as he emptied himself directly into Changkyun’s mouth, savoring the indescribable feeling. Changkyun, however, now perfectly understood the feeling of getting cum uncontrollably poured down his throat, and felt his eyes water at the strange feeling. After the stream finally ended, Changkyun quickly pulled back, his hands cupping his mouth as he let out tiny choking noises, trying his best not to spit out the remainder that got caught in his throat. He continued choking for several seconds before finally swallowing, his mouth opening in a deep inhale. Jooheon smiled bitterly from where he laid, feeling no remorse for the choking boy. 

After collecting himself, Changkyun stared over at Jooheon and was taken aback by the simple beauty of Jooheon’s half-naked form, his cheeks and lips bright red, skin glistening in sweat. He wanted to jump on him and hold him close and never let him go. But they didn’t have time for that, as much as it pained Changkyun to admit. This didn’t stop him from leaning forward and pressing a kiss square on Jooheon’s lips, though he parted after only a few seconds. Gazing down at Jooheon after their kiss, Changkyun smiled softly to himself, pleased to find a similar expression on Jooheon’s face as well.

“You smell awful,” Changkyun said after a couple seconds, referring to the strong semen odor that was now on both of their faces. Jooheon grumbled before getting up, smacking the back of Changkyun’s head lightly mid-movement to express his annoyance.

“So do you,” Jooheon replied, making Changkyun chuckle in acknowledgment. They then both got up to begin getting ready and cleaning up, scrambling slightly as they knew they didn’t have much time. After both became sufficiently presentable, Jooheon dragged Changkyun against him by the collar and kissed him strongly. Surprised at the sudden affection, Changkyun could only stare wide-eyed in shock at Jooheon’s face, taking a few seconds to process the powerful kiss. Once they parted, Changkyun found himself frozen still, his lips parted slightly.

“That was fun,” Jooheon said, staring down at Changkyun’s chest and fingers tightening around his grip on his shirt, cheeks heating up. Changkyun opened his mouth further to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of their manager coming back.

“Let’s go boys!” he called out, shaking around a bag of food as if trying to entice a house-pet. 

“Coming!” Jooheon replied, moving to step away from Changkyun before he suddenly got pushed into the nearest room, lips getting roughly kissed by the younger boy. The kiss was short but sweet, and as suddenly as it began, it ended, with hardly enough time to let Jooheon even process where he was.

“I had fun too~” Changkyun whispered against Jooheon’s ear before leaving the room, running towards their manager with a beagle-like eagerness. Pressing his fingertips against his lips in surprise, Jooheon smiled softly and relaxed, feelings of endearment and happiness swelling up inside him.

“What, don’t I get a kiss, too?” a voice asked from behind Jooheon, scaring the living shit out of him. Hyungwon ran a brush through his hair for the final time and raised his eyebrows expectantly, curious as to why the two youngest just barged into his room making out. It didn’t help that he had been woken up by their moaning not 10 minutes earlier. Hand on his chest trying to still his heart, Jooheon finally turned around to give Hyungwon a questioning look, unsurprised at the cheeky expression the other had on his face. 

“…” Jooheon had absolutely no idea how to respond, and his mouth opened and closed a bit like a fish as he gradually became more and more coherent of the situation. What all did Hyungwon know…? Hyungwon chuckled once, shaking his head as he crossed his legs, not really expecting much of a response anyway. 

“Boys! We’re leaving now!” their manager called out from the doorway, his tone frustrated and serious. Jooheon averted his eyes from Hyungwon and began walking out of the door before he felt a looming presence behind him, making him stop in his tracks. Delicately slamming his fist against the wall above Jooheon’s head, Hyungwon leaned in close to the younger boy, their bodies almost touching. 

“I want answers later,” Hyungwon said, his deep, bedroom voice rumbling right into Jooheon’s ear, eliciting shivers down his spine. Removing himself from Jooheon’s vicinity, Hyungwon strutted out of the room, arranging his hair as if nothing weird had happened. Meanwhile, Jooheon was trying to ignore the fact that he actually got turned on by what Hyungwon just did to him, his mind reeling from their close proximity and the threatening tone of Hyungwon’s-

“LEE. JOO. HEON.” Their manager called out, breaking Jooheon’s train of thought. He swallowed nervously, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to forget everything that just went through his mind just then. Stepping out of the room, Jooheon began jogging to meet up with the others, hoping his expression read as apologetic. Their manager grumbled, finally content now that everyone was all together, and then they all filed out of the dorm, headed towards the van. They each appeared to be acting normally, but two boys in particular had a lot on their minds. This ride was definitely going to be a long one. 

 

For the next few hours, time passed relatively normally- aside from a few awkward exchanges and Hyungwon’s repeated knowing glances and smiles, that is. Hyungwon also took it upon himself to inform his two roommates of the little exchange he happened to witness during a free moment, the two of them with contrasting reactions. Hoseok seemed shocked at the blatancy of it, while Hyunwoo acted like he already knew it happened… and maybe he did. Hyunwoo always seemed to know everything. 

The next schedule was their final official one of the day- simply a pre-recording for another music show, this one being famous amongst idols for how long the waiting period always was. They did have semi-private rooms though, which was a plus. 

Stretching back and reaching his arms high above his head, Jooheon let out a long groan at his already aching muscles. Finishing his stretch, Jooheon immediately returned to the pile of snacks and drinks they were all circled around, grabbing another bottle of water and beginning to sip from it. Across from him, Minhyuk chuckled at the typical behavior, taking another bite from his sandwich and glancing around the room at the boys sitting around him. A lot had changed in the past few days; he could now look at Jooheon and Changkyun and be reminded of their sex appeal and everything he had witnessed and participated in. He wanted to make many more memories like those. 

“Jooheony,” Hyunwoo called out, breaking the eating-induced silence. “Are you nervous about this stage? You’re drinking a lot of water,” he continued, vigorously gnawing on his food after speaking, his eyes sincere. Everyone looked over at Jooheon after the comment, waiting for his reply. Jooheon smiled anxiously, setting down the bottle of water before replying. 

“No hyung, I’m not too nervous,” Jooheon answered, but everyone could tell he was lying. Truthfully, Jooheon had been nervous for every stage after their debut, mostly because every time they perform he can’t stop thinking about Changkyun’s dick. Even when they’re just waiting backstage, he finds himself haunted by the way Changkyun described his excitement and arousal, and can’t help but anticipate the electric feeling of the stage lights and screaming crowd. It was almost maddening, he wanted to wipe his mind clean of such impure thoughts, but they weren’t going anywhere. Inhaling deeply to calm himself down, Jooheon looked up, meeting Changkyun’s eyes and taking in the younger boy’s knowing expression. Changkyun then starts giggling at how Jooheon’s thoughts were written all over his face, and attracts the attention of Hyungwon.

“What’s so funny?” Hyungwon asks him seriously, raising an eyebrow and giving Changkyun a long, deep look, eyes dark. Changkyun flushes, but he can’t explain why… it’s almost as if Hyungwon knew something, his eyes seemed to pierce right through him. Changkyun collects himself before answering, his cheeks still pink,

“Jooheon may be nervous, but I’m sure he’s more… excited,” Changkyun said, putting an emphasis on the last word as he smirked, eyes pointedly staring down at his food. The room quieted again, this time even attracting the attention of a few of their managers, as everyone processed the statement. The atmosphere gets weirdly hot, everyone on edge with tension and avoiding eye contact. Jooheon flushed intensely, his eyes glaring over at Changkyun.

“Like you have any room to talk, who’s fault is it that I’m excited to begin with-” Jooheon started, but stopped himself, realizing that he was just digging himself a hole. Embarrassment washed over him as he processed his own statement, and he took another huge gulp from his water to distract himself. Minhyuk felt his cheeks redden and his eyes widen, trying to appear nonchalant as he stuffed his cheeks full of sandwich, while Kihyun began scrambling, already moving to cover things up. Meanwhile, Hyungwon squinted his eyes and looked around, gauging the reactions of the other boys as he began connecting things in his mind, his brain almost short-circuiting as everything started making sense. Hyunwoo and Hoseok both looked confused, wondering what the big deal was, both chuckling a little at the odd reactions. 

“Yeah! I mean, we’re all excited, it’s our first stage of Beautiful on this stage,” Kihyun said, glancing around and hoping everyone bought his excuse. The managers looked away, going back to whatever it is they do backstage, and Kihyun let out an inaudible sigh of relief, missing the way the other member’s stared at him confusedly. 

“I’m sure you’re gonna be excited too, hyung~” Changkyun said, staring up at Kihyun with devilish eyes, seemingly uncaring as to who knew about their little secret. Kihyun’s face turned bright red, his expression frustrated and embarrassed as he smacked the back of Changkyun’s head, annoyed that Changkyun would try to drag him down after he just covered for him. 

“What does that mean?” Hoseok innocently asked, confused at the weird exchanges and trying to figure out what the big deal was. However, he was picking up on a weird… sexual tension, and the room was getting hotter for some reason. Even Hyunwoo seemed to be effected by it, his cheeks turning pink as he glanced around at the nervous faces, wondering if there was something they were hiding. Jooheon and Minhyuk both looked down and groaned softly, worried about how Changkyun would respond to that considering his carefree attitude about their secret today. Changkyun finally replied, staring at Hoseok playfully.

“You know~ Hyung gets turned on-” Changkyun started but Kihyun quickly covered the boy’s mouth with his hand, staring at his face threateningly. Changkyun immediately starting squirming around, trying to escape Kihyun’s firm grip, tapping Kihyun’s hand in surrender. Kihyun held his mouth for a few more seconds before finally letting him go, knowing that it was too late anyway. Everyone had heard that statement, even if it didn’t have a conclusion. The silence was deafening when Kihyun let go of Changkyun, and Jooheon nervously gulped down more water. The tension was skyrocketing with the silence, each member at a loss for how to acknowledge that fragment of a sentence, each equally flustered by it. The tension finally broke when a staff walked into their little room, quickly calling them over.

“You’re up soon- hurry!” the staff called out, gesturing to round everyone up. Their makeup artists and stylists rushed over to the boys, touching up their looks. Despite the change of pace, each member was still thinking about the conversation that just happened, their minds swimming and weird hints of arousal welling up within them. Who knew how this stage would turn out…

 

Luckily, the stage was a success. The vocals were a little strained and a few notes weren’t hit, but the performance was sexy as hell and each member was living for their gig. Some of the more observant viewers may have also noticed the hot stares and exchanges between them, or the questionable bulges in their pants that hopefully weren’t visible on camera. It was an incredibly sexy stage, that much was for certain, and their staff complimented their performance thoroughly as they exited the stage. After the goodbyes were said to the monbebe in the audience, they made their way back to their waiting room to collect the rest of their items. 

“Wow,” Minhyuk sighed out, shaking his head and making several drops of sweat fly off of his face and hair, his expression still intense and flustered. That stage had been… something else. He had never felt more connected to his members than in that moment. It felt like they were performing something far more intimate than choreography, it felt fluid and sexy and right; it made him want to strip off more than just his jacket and truly connect with them right then and there. It was powerful, intense, and Minhyuk knew he wasn’t the only person feeling that way, it seemed like they all were feeling it too. 

“That was intense,” Hoseok said, feeling shaken from the barrage of new emotions he was feeling, all the new desires that were welling up. He glanced up at Minhyuk and caught his gaze, the both of them still catching their breath. They stared at each other for a second too long, the exchange turning weirdly tense, before looking away, both trying to hold back before they did something dangerous. Behind them, Kihyun held back on every desire he felt within him, his gaze locked onto Changkyun as he resisted the urge to grab him from behind and press his crotch flush against Changkyun’s thick ass-

“Hyung?” Changkyun suddenly called out, and every member of Monsta X glanced at him expectantly, not knowing who he was referring to. Upon seeing his gaze trained on Kihyun, a few of the others continued walking, but some looked to Kihyun, seeing the short boy seemed out of it and almost ravenous.

“Are you okay?” Changkyun asked, shifting his body so Kihyun could see his front, or more specifically, the still-present bulge in the front of his sinfully tight pants. Kihyun felt something inside him snap, and he looked around him, noticing that their managers were far ahead and nobody else was in the hallway. He then walked forward, grabbing Changkyun by the collar and quickly pressing their mouths together, letting out a needy moan. All five remaining members stopped in their tracks at the noise, each turning and seeing the blatant display of affection and finding themselves unable to look away. Right before their very eyes, Kihyun deepens the kiss, his pink tongue darting out and slipping between Changkyun’s lips, making the younger boy get slightly weak in the knees, a deep groan slipping out. The mood of the hallway gets hotter and hotter as they each witness something that definitely should not be happening in such a public place. 

“Um? Guys?” Hoseok calls out, trying to break up the scene before something bad happened, his cheeks pink and eyes desperate. At the sound of their band-mate’s voice, Changkyun and Kihyun removed themselves from each other, panting slightly as they stared over at Hoseok with contrasting expressions. Kihyun walked away, frustrated, smoothing down his shirt, while Changkyun stared solely at Hoseok, his expression out of it and eyes twinkling with something irresistible. Hoseok knew he was going to say something else, but felt at a loss of words after making eye-contact with Changkyun. 

“Does this have something to do with the moaning I heard the night after our debut stage?” Hyunwoo said, his tone curious and lacking all judgment. Minhyuk’s eyes widened and Jooheon stared over at Hyunwoo with a shocked expression.

“You knew about that?” Kihyun said, not really thinking straight yet. Hyunwoo nodded, glancing over at Hoseok and Hyungwon expectantly.

“Those two knew about it too,” he admitted. “Well, I told them about it,” he added, chuckling a little. Jooheon blinked, staring over at Hyungwon with curious eyes. Just how much did this man know...? The four roommates with a secret between them glanced between each other, sharing a meaningful look. The decision was clear.

“Well… yes, I guess you could say they were connected,” Kihyun said, feeling as if a weight was lifted. “Let’s keep walking, the managers will start wondering,” he added, gesturing for the others to move along with him. Now all on the move, Kihyun, along with the other three, began briefly retelling the night of the comeback stage. He talked about how they bonded over similar feelings about performing Beautiful on stage, about how the maknae line jerked off, and then how it led to the four of them becoming closer. He only spared insignificant details, and embarrassed the living crap out of Jooheon and Changkyun when he started talking about those two jerking off together. 

“This is all making sense,” Hyungwon said after most of the story was told. “I just don’t understand why you decided to keep it a secret,” he admitted, feeling oddly left out in his own group. They rounded the corner that led to their waiting room, finally catching up to their managers. 

“We didn’t really do it on purpose,” Jooheon said, feeling guilty. “He’s right. It didn’t start out that way, we just didn’t know where it was going, and we didn’t really know how to bring it up,” Kihyun continued for him, staring over at the other three with honest eyes. “Honestly. It’s not like we didn’t want to involve you, haha,” Kihyun said, feeling his cheeks flush as he said that, having never mentioned that aloud before. Hyunwoo smiled serenely, clapping a hand on the back of Kihyun’s shoulder happily, obviously reassured. Kihyun overreacted at the touch and held his shoulder, grumbling about being in pain as they all walked in to the waiting room. 

“We want to be a part of it,” Hyungwon suddenly declared, drawing the attention of the other boys, especially Hoseok and Hyunwoo, who were giving him shocked looks. They’d never discussed this before, and yet Hyungwon was just off making bold statements like it was totally normal. Completely flustered, Hoseok felt his face redden and he bit his lip, giving Hyungwon an intense stare.

“Wonnie… we never talked about this,” he said, chuckling nervously. Although… honestly, he was actually interested in becoming involved with the others- they all had bonded so much and were so much closer now. He wanted to get closer to them too, he wanted all of them to be in on it. But Hyungwon didn’t know that. 

“Eh? Wait… I thought you were interested too, hyung...?” Hyungwon said sheepishly, and Hoseok bowed his head, replying with a tentative voice.

“I am, but you should’ve told me you were planning on saying something,” Hoseok said, pouting as he stared down at the floor. 

“I’m interested too,” Hyunwoo said, smiling at the others and wrapping an arm around Hoseok’s shoulders reassuringly. Hyungwon smiled and looked at the other four, awaiting their reply. 

“Let’s do it,” Changkyun said, on behalf of him and his three roommates, who all nodded in acceptance. Hyunwoo stuck out his hand, and, realizing what he was doing, Kihyun placed his hand on top, the rest of the group following their lead as they formed a circle. 

“What should the chant be?” Jooheon asked, glancing over at their leader. Smiling, Hyunwoo replied with total confidence.

“MONSTA X-” he said, lowering his hand, the rest followed, smiling happily at the simple chant. “FIGHTING!!” All of their hands shot up at once, in a flurry of movement and cheers. Minhyuk happily latched on to Jooheon’s side as he laughed, the rest smiling and laughing together, too. Their managers stared at them confusedly, but found no harm in team spirit. Monsta X was now closer than ever, and nothing could stop this trend of positivity now. 

After the waiting room was cleaned up, the boys began walking back to the vans, chatting amongst themselves. Suddenly a question popped up in Hoseok’s mind, and he vocalized it curiously.

“So… what does this make us now?” he asked, glancing around at the others. It was a good question, they were now openly fooling around with each other and engaging in more romantic situations with less restraint, but what was the title for their relationship? Clearly they could never come out as an item, but just for their own knowledge, he wanted to know. 

“I don’t know,” Kihyun replied, glancing at the others for their input, finding similarly lost expressions. “I don’t know, but… does it really matter?” he continued, smiling a little to himself. “I think if we’re happy, we don’t really have to pin our relationship down to any one title,” he said, and the others nodded in agreement, finding the solution suitable for now. 

“As long as we’re happy~” Minhyuk repeated, finding the statement cute, his fingers curling around Jooheon’s as they kept walking down the hallway. Suddenly, Hyunwoo pitched in to the discussion.

“Our title is Monsta X,” Hyunwoo stated, expression serious. The others giggle a little, finding the response cute, but oddly fitting. Like it was the only thing they really needed, regardless of anything else. Leave it to the leader to wrap it up nicely.

“You’re right~ No matter what, we’ll always be Monsta X!” <3


End file.
